reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Rockstar Advanced Game Engine
Rockstar Advanced Game Engine (RAGE), is a game engine created by a small team called the "RAGE Technology Group" at the video game developer Rockstar San Diego with contributions by Rockstar North. Rockstar developed the engine to facilitate game development on the PC, PlayStation 3, Wii, and Xbox 360 consoles. RAGE evolved from the Angel Game Engine developed by Rockstar San Diego for use in the sixth generation console era versions of the Midnight Club series and other Rockstar San Diego games. Rockstar has integrated a few third party middleware components into RAGE like the proprietary Euphoria character animation engine and the open source Bullet physics engine. Prior to RAGE, Rockstar mostly used Criterion Games' RenderWare engine to develop various game titles, including the PlayStation 2, Xbox, and PC installments of the Grand Theft Auto franchise. The PSP versions and later ports of the Grand Theft Auto 'Stories' games however were built on RAGE. Development of RAGE was a reaction to the acquisition of Criterion by video game conglomerate Electronic Arts. Rockstar chose not to license the RenderWare engine due to concern over the information gathering clause in EA's license agreement. Games * Rockstar Games presents Table Tennis''Gamespot Staff (July 19, 2007). Rockstar presents Wii Table Tennis: ''"The well-received 360 version of the game featured strikingly realistic ball physics, and used the same RAGE game engine that will be featured in Grand Theft Auto IV." (Xbox 360, Wii, 2006) * Grand Theft Auto IV Tor Thorsen (June 15, 2006). Grand Theft Auto IV powered by Table Tennis engine?: "GameSpot News got in contact with MTV, and the article is still up--it's just slightly over a month old. Rockstar voluntarily admitted that the RAGE engine would be used in all upcoming Rockstar Games, including the next GTA." (Xbox 360, PS3, PC), 2008 * Midnight Club: Los Angeles IGN Staff (August 23, 2007). GC 2007: Midnight Club: Los Angeles Preview Page 2 of 2: "The city too looks great, nicely utilizing Rockstar's RAGE technology, the same engine being used in Grand Theft Auto IV." (PS3, Xbox 360), 2008 * Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City (Xbox 360, PS3, PC), 2009 * Red Dead Redemption''Tom Bramwell (April 2,2009). Rockstar unveils Red Dead Redemption: ''"Developed by Rockstar San Diego, it's a follow-up to 2004's Red Dead Revolver on PS2 and Xbox, and takes an openworld approach to the Wild West, using Rockstar's proprietary RAGE engine." (Xbox 360, PS3), 2010 * Max Payne 3''Tom Bramwell (June 10, 2009). Balding Max Payne 3 sighted: ''"What's more, it will take place in an elaborate, RAGE engine-powered recreation of the Brazilian city with procedural animation, destructible environments and the usual day-and-night cycle." (Xbox 360, PS3, PC), 2012-2013 * Grand Theft Auto V''Thomas Morgan (September 17, 2013). Face-Off: Grand Theft Auto 5: ''"Physics also play a huge role in bringing Grand Theft Auto 5's world to life. Together with the studio's built-in physics engine for cloth and water simulation, third-party solutions named Bullet and Euphoria are also employed to generate realistic and unscripted body animations on impact, plus environmental destruction on small walls and vegetation. Depending on the angle and momentum of oncoming traffic, a collision will send the leading character spinning and flailing to the ground in an unlimited number of cringe-worthy ways - this processor taxing logic holding true for both versions of the game." (Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, PS4, PC), 2013-2015 * Red Dead Redemption II''John Linneman (October 3, 2017). Red Dead Redemption 2's state-of-the-art technology analysed: ''"Also noteworthy is that the trailer runs at native 1080p (albeit with 'cinematic' borders top and bottom) and so it's likely representative of the standard console experience, with the PlayStation YouTube channel suggesting we're looking at PS4 footage. We should expect Pro and Xbox One X support come launch too - and we would also hope for full HDR support. The RAGE engine runs in HDR internally, and this is the perfect game for it." (Xbox One, Xbox One X, PS4, PS4 Pro, PC, Google Stadia), 2018-2019 References es:Rockstar Advanced Game Engine ru:Rockstar Advanced Game Engine Category:Rockstar Games